Tedribat
Tedrib tedribat ne demektir? تدريب ‪ar.m.wikipedia.org sitesinden التدريبات ‬‏ التدريب Training هو وسيلة حديثة وفعالة لتحسين وتطوير أي مجال من المجالات الحياتية المختلفة، أكان ذلك في المجال الشخصي ،الدراسي ،المالي ،العملي، العائلي، ... أنواع التدريب التدريب البدني التدريب المهني أو ... ترجمة و معنى تدريبات في قاموس عربي انجليزي مصطلحات المعنى النص الاصلى *عامة Skill Practices تدريبات المهارات *نفسية relaxation training تدريبات الاسترخاء *رياضية criss-cross تدريبات في التمرير *عامة Apprenticeships; Workouts تّدريبات *عامة Rehearsals تدريبات *عامة joint exercises تدريبات مشتركة *طبية Practical Exercises تدريبات عملية *رياضية crisscross تدريبات في التمرير *عامة core drill التدريبات الأساسية *اعلامية walk through التدريبات الأولية *مصطلحات المعنى النص الاصلى *اعلامية Emergency Drills التدريبات على الطوارئ *الحاسوب exercise planner مخطط التدريبات *الحاسوب Exercise files ملفات التدريبات كلمات ذات صلة دربي متدرّب درباني الدَّرْباني الدربة دربة درب دروب دَرِيبَة الدرابيات دروبي تدرّب مدرّب المدرب يُدرّب مدربون تّدريب التدريب تّدريبات تَدْرِيبِيّ يتدرب متدرّبون أمثلة سياقية: تدريبات في نص مترجم في الواقع هذه ليست ستائر قماشية . إنها ستائر من الفينيل وهي مدمجة بالنوافذ نفسها , طبعا مع عوامل الأمان المطلوبة . ويمكن رفعها لتشكف بشكل تام إن أردت , كل مايجري في المسرح من تدريبات وما إلى ذلك . (عامة) Actually this is not a curtain . These are vinyl blinds that are integrated into the windows themselves , again with failsafe mechanisms that can be lifted such that you can completely demystify , if you chose , the operations of the theater going on behind , rehearsals and so forth . إذا كانت لا توجد أي تدريبات لاحقة سوف ينخفض مستوى اللياقة البدنية ببطء باتجاه مستوى اللياقة الأولية ( موضح في القطاع الأخير للوقت في الرسم البياني ). (عامة) If there are no further workouts , the body's fitness level will slowly decline back towards the initial fitness level ( shown by the last time sector in the graph ). وأجريت عدة تدريبات أمنية ، بما في ذلك عملية إجلاء كامل ، لاختبار الخطة التنفيذية لإدارة الأزمات التي تم استكمالها وأعيد إقرار صلاحيتها لمجمع المقر (عامة) Several security rehearsals , including a complete evacuation , were used to test the updated and revalidated crisis management operational plan for the Headquarters complex يتطلب من مدير أمن المعلومات التأكد من تطبيق إجراء تصعيد الإبلاغ عن الحوادث ، كما يتطلب من المستخدمين إدراكه أثناء تدريبات الوعي (عامة) ISM shall ensure an incident reporting escalation procedure is in place and users are made aware of it during the awareness trainings تدريبات مستمرة , هذا هو السبب الأساسى فى اختيارى للسياسة (ترجمة الأفلام) Constant workouts ... the main reason I switched to politics . فيما يتعلق بالتعليم غير الرسمي ، مع أن هناك تدريبات على القراءة والكتابة وتدريبات لإعادة التعليم فضلا عن تدريبات على المهارات المعيشية تجرى للرجال والنساء ، لاتوفر تلك البرامج تربية جنسانية (الأمم المتحدة) As to unofficial education , though there are literacy and re - education trainings as well as living skills trainings held for men and women , those programs do not provide for gender education عقدت تدريبات مماثلة من أجل وحدات الحكم المحلي (الأمم المتحدة) Echo trainings were also conducted for local government units كلمات قريبة برنامج تدريبي أو دورة تدريبية : Training course مصطلحات: الادارة برنامج تدريبي أو دورة تدريبية : Training course مصطلحات: مالية منحة تدريب ؛ منحة تدريبية : training grant مصطلحات: طبية خفض السعر تدريبيا : ‎Shade prices مصطلحات: تقنية لعبة التدريب ؛ لعبة تدريبية منحة تدريب ؛ منحة تدريبية : training game مصطلحات: طبية خفض السعر تدريبيا : ‎Shade prices مصطلحات: مالية درب تدريبا مرهقا: over trained مصطلحات: رياضية درب تدريبا مرهقا: over trained مصطلحات: رياضية إعداد العاملين و تدريبهم - تنمية الموظفين و تدريبهم : PGS - Staff Development and Training مصطلحات: طبية رفع مستوى الموظفين و تدريبهم ؛ إعداد الموظفين و تدريبهم : staff development and training ( in WHO) مصطلحات: طبية التدريب - تدريب الممثلين: rehearse مصطلحات: عامة تدريب الالتجاء للحرب النووية: harbour drill مصطلحات: عامة تدريب على الاستجابة الفورية: immediate action drill مصطلحات: عامة تدريب على الاستجابة الفورية: immediate reaction drill مصطلحات: عامة تدريب على الاستجابة الفورية: drill مصطلحات: عامة تدريب على الإسعاف الأولي: Instruction, first aid مصطلحات: عامة تدريب على الأعمال التجارية: ‎Business training مصطلحات: عامة تدريب على التدخل الفوري: immediate action drill مصطلحات: عامة تدريب على التدخل الفوري: immediate reaction drill مصطلحات: تقنية تدريب على التدخل الفوري: drill مصطلحات: تقنية دورة تدريبية لرفع القدرات: ‎Development course مصطلحات: عامة مادة تدريبية تم التحقق من صلاحيتها: Validated training material مصطلحات: الادارة دورة تدريبية في الدبلوماسية لكبار الموظفين في ناميبيا: Diplomacy Training Course for Officials from Namibia مصطلحات: عامة تدريب المعرض التجاري: Trade Show Training مصطلحات: اعلامية تدريب المستخدمين النهائيين: End User Training مصطلحات: محركات كلمات قريبة تدريب تدريبا تدريبات تدريبهم تدريبي تدريبيا تدريبية حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية YouTube‎ - ‎app التدريبات العقلية - دورة انعاش العقل -